The two-hybrid system was developed as a tool to identify the interactions between molecules such as DNA, RNA, or proteins, utilizing eukaryotic cells (Fields and Song (1989) Nature, 340:245-246). Two-hybrid systems that utilize positive selection in bacterial cells have been described (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,925,523).